


He loves me, she loves me not.

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: Nagisa loves Karma, and he loves his mother. He will make them happy in anyway he can. He knows he deserves what happens, its his own fault really.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	He loves me, she loves me not.

**Author's Note:**

> This may read kind of strangely, I'm trying out a new style. Am i the only one who finds the comparison between Hirmoi and Karma strange. people point out an obsession with making Nagisa cross dress and toaching his hair as proof of abuse from Hiromi and proof of love from Karma.  
> Just something to think about.

Nagisa loves Karma.  
He does.  
He really does.  
Karma is sweet, funny and loves him back. Even if he didn’t deserve it. It was only fair he did things in return.  
Karma never asked because he would never say no. So, when Karma wants him to be pretty it’s a compliment. He wears the skirt, dress, costume and smiles like he’s been taught. That’s what love is. Doing what Mother, I mean Karma wants.  
Karma loves his hair. Runs fingers through it, only playing when he pulls it to make him wince. Always holds it tight while they… never mind. He can’t move away then, not that he would. Love means making others happy. Lots of people like his hair so he doesn’t find it strange. If he was a girl it would be perfect.  
He isn’t a girl.  
He isn’t.  
He isn’t.  
He isn’t so why…  
Never mind. He just needs to be perfect for her, I mean him, in anyway he can be.  
Just don’t speak back. Be pretty. Most importantly be obedient. Forever obedient.  
That’s what she, he likes.  
When you are touched do not flinch. You are touched because you are loved.  
[It’s because I love you, now be quiet. don’t you want me to be happy?]  
Yes Karma.  
Nagisa loves her, him. He’d prove it, he would. He knows he will never repay the dept. he owes so much, is given so much.  
[You think that’s good enough? Not even close. Come here]  
Yes mother.  
So, He will repay.  
He likes being touched.  
She, he likes teaching him.  
Hair neck face.  
There and there and there.  
Afterword’s he feels like he’s cleaning up after a campfire. Happy. Because it was fun. He enjoyed himself. Enjoyed what he had done. It didn’t matter how sticky marshmallow clung to his skin. Grass and dirt sticking in turn. His mouth clapped shut, being so full he can’t bare another bite. Another bite pushed in, because I made this food for you how dare refuse.  
Because he is warm and safe it is ok. He had a good time.  
He did.  
He really did.  
[Hush Nagisa hold still. We’re not done yet]  
Yes mother.  
He didn’t fight back. He’d never win.  
After dating for three months Karma decided they were ready. After all, they were 16. It didn’t matter what Nagisa wanted, not really.  
[Stop crying. It doesn’t hurt that much. I’m doing this for you too, enjoy it]  
Yes Karma.  
As long as he is loved it is ok. And he is loved, he knows that.  
Its hurts but its ok.  
Bruises form but its ok.  
He hates himself but its ok.  
If you do something once you must do it again.  
[You let me make you pretty last week, why not now? Don’t you love me anymore?]  
Sorry mother.  
Its only fair. You can’t say no if you’ve already said yes.  
[Don’t you dare cry. I know you enjoy it]  
Sorry Karma  
If you dress up for her once you must do it again.  
If you open your legs for him once you must do it again.  
Because you not good enough if you don’t. You’re not worthy of being loved if you don’t. Once is not enough of anything.  
Look, you’re the one who showed them what you would do. How can they help wanting more? It’s your fault really.  
Nagisa’s 19 so he doesn’t have to listen to her anymore. Its ok, Karma is there to keep him in line. Who knows what he’d do if left alone?  
Its only done if you deserve it.  
[It’s because I love you, get it? I wouldn’t if I didn’t need to. Now hold still]  
Yes…  
He understands. He always understands.  
One night he wakes up with hands pulling his hair.  
‘’Come here’’  
‘’Yes mother.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’Sorry Karma, I was dreaming’’  
‘’Whatever. I love you. Come here’’  
So, he does.  
Mother loved him. Karma loves him.  
He loves Karma.  
He does.  
Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else noticed the similarity's i mentioned in the opening notes? Comment if you have, I'd love to discusses it if anyone's interested.


End file.
